Scarlet Starburst
by chilled monkey
Summary: Jedi Knight Seha Dorvald is assigned to protect a popular pro-Jedi band from a kidnapping plot. Legends continuity. Post-Crucible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars. No profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note: **For anyone who doesn't know, CorSec is an abbreviation for Corellian Security Force, the primary law enforcement agency on Corellia, Han Solo's homeworld.

And before anyone says anything, yes I know that the post "Return of the Jedi" novels are non-canon now. I don't care, I like them and want to write fanfiction for them.

* * *

In the Jedi Academy on Shedu Maad the recently appointed Grandmaster Kyle Katarn sighed as he finished reading the data-pad in his hands. Another possible lead on the Mortis Dagger had turned out to be a dead end. Not surprising given that the galaxy was a big place but disappointing nonetheless.

He closed the file and turned his attention to the list of other items requiring his attention.

The news was not good. All over the galaxy border disputes and other crises were breaking out, many of them brought on by the turmoil caused by Abeloth and the Lost Tribe. The Jedi were stretched to breaking point trying to clear them all up. Not only that but the progress reports from Jedi Knights he'd sent to those trouble spots showed a recurring theme of civilians and local authorities refusing to offer any kind of assistance and in some cases harassing or attacking the Jedi involved.

_How did Luke cope with all this? _Kyle thought. While he was deeply honoured to have been chosen as the new Grandmaster since Luke Skywalker had retired he couldn't help but long for the days when he was "just" the Jedi Order's Battlemaster. Things had been simpler then.

He smiled to himself. _Listen to me, I sound like an old curmudgeon. Luke appointed me to this position because he felt I was the right choice and I'm not going to let him down._

Feeling reinvigorated he resumed studying the pad. One item in particular caught his attention. After several moments of quiet deliberation he activated his comlink.

"Jedi Dorvald report to my office."

"Yes Master Katarn."

Just a few moments later the door to his office chimed. "Come in" he called.

The door opened and Jedi Knight Seha Dorvald walked in. She was a beautiful woman in her early twenties with fair skin and long coppery-red hair that she wore in a neat pony tail. Her lightsabre was clipped to her belt.

She bowed. "You summoned me Master Katarn."

Kyle chuckled softly. "Seha I've told you before I don't like anyone bowing in front of me."

She winced. "Sorry Master Katarn."

"It's okay" he replied with a casual smile. He liked Seha. She had saved his life when Jacen Solo- _no, Darth Caedus _he reminded himself- had nearly killed him. Since then he'd kept an eye on her, watching as she grew from an under-trained and insecure apprentice to a confidant and capable knight.

"Anyway, on to business. I have an assignment for you."

Her expression stayed calm but in the Force he sensed her curiosity along with a flicker of excitement.

"Have you ever heard of Scarlet Starburst?"

"The Twi'lek band? Yes I've heard some of their singles. They're really good."

"I agree. They're due to perform in Coronet City in a week's time and CorSec have learned of a plan to kidnap the band members. I'm sending you undercover as a technician to watch over them."

"Don't we have bigger problems right now Master Katarn?" As soon as she'd said that she blanched and hastily added, "Not that I feel this assignment is beneath me or that these people don't deserve our help. Of course as Jedi we help anyone in need, I just…"

"It's okay Seha" Kyle said with another light chuckle. As much as she'd grown in confidence there were still moments when her old nervousness resurfaced, especially around authority figures. "I understand what you mean. Normally this would be a job for CorSec. However the band contacted us and specifically requested our aid."

"They asked for our help? I'm glad to hear that some people still trust the Jedi."

"Precisely. In fact Scarlet Starburst have always been pro-Jedi and have been urging people to support us. It's only fair. Besides right now we can use as much good PR as possible."

"I beg your pardon Master but wouldn't Valin Horn or Jysella be better choices for this assignment? They know the city a lot better than I do."

"Both of them are on missions elsewhere and they won't return in time." He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I know you'll do fine."

Seha nodded. "Thank you Master Katarn. I'll leave right away."

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

A few hours later Seha arrived in Coronet, the capital city of Corellia. Upon entering the planet's atmosphere she received directions to the hotel where the band was staying, the Five Brothers. Upon touching down on the landing pad she was met by a well-dressed male human with immaculately groomed and styled hair.

"Jedi Dorvald?" he asked.

"That's me" she replied.

He smiled and shook her hand. "Kurt Lu, manager of Scarlet Starburst. Thank you for coming so quickly. You being here will definitely make the girls feel better."

"I'm looking forwards to meeting them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Gault Roxo is of course named after Gault Rennow from SW:TOR. Seha's use of the slang term "astral" is taken directly from her first appearance in "Legacy of the Force: Exile."

* * *

The hotel room was huge, bigger than many apartments on most worlds, and with only the most expensive, top-quality furniture. It was also filled with exotic and beautiful flowers that Seha suspected were gifts from fans.

Scarlet Starburst was so named because it consisted of three Twi'lek women, all of them with the bright red skin of the Lethan race. All three had the attractive, slender physiques women of their species were well known for and wore black form-fitting jumpsuits.

Right now they were taking a break from rehearsals and lounging around on plush settees. The moment they saw Seha they leapt to their feet, lekku head-tails twitching eagerly.

"Are you the Jedi that was sent to help us?"

"I'm so excited!"

"Wow, you're so pretty!"

Seha laughed softly. "Easy there" she said soothingly. "Yes I'm a Jedi and I'm here to help. My name's Seha Dorvald."

"I'm Janu'Jona" the first one introduced herself with a broad grin. She was slightly taller and older than the other two.

"I am Arla'Danu" said the second with a slight bow.

"And I'm Chanta'Rella." At eighteen she was the youngest of the group. Her eyes shone with excitement.

"A pleasure to meet you all" said Seha.

Janu'Jona's expression turned serious. "We know how overstretched the Jedi are right now but this news really has us on edge. We'd feel much safer having a Jedi Knight there. We're sorry but…"

"Don't apologise, it's okay" Seha assured her. "It's our duty to help people."

Once the band had settled down somewhat they all took seats and discussed why she was there. Unfortunately there wasn't much to go on. CorSec officers had agreed to co-operate and had provided Master Katarn with everything they had learned which he had passed on to her. It seemed that local criminals were planning to abduct the band members on the night of the concert but other than that there was no information on who exactly was behind it or how they intended to carry out their plan.

"Why not just cancel the concert or at least postpone it?" Seha suggested.

All three Twi'leks shook their heads firmly. "No way. We're not going to let some goons intimidate us" said Janu'Jona firmly. "Besides this concert is too important."

"Why's that?"

Arla'Danu smiled. "We watch the Holonet. We know how tough things are for the Jedi right now. It's more important than ever for us to get our message out."

"Absolutely" Chanta'Rella agreed. "It's disgraceful the way the senate blames the Jedi for everything bad that happens."

"I really appreciate that, the entire Order does" replied Seha. "But we can't ask you to risk yourselves like this."

"This is what we choose to do" said Janu'Jona firmly. "During the Vong war, when we were kids, our home city was attacked. The Jedi risked their lives to save us. They held off the Vong while the people were evacuated."

"It wasn't only that" Arla'Danu added. "We all loved music and wanted to form a band. It was our dream. But well, with the galaxy being invaded and our city in ruins, there didn't seem to be any place for dreams anymore."

"But after everyone had gotten to safety one of the Jedi took time to talk to us, even though she must have had a billion more important things to do. She told us that we should never give up on our dreams, no matter how bad things seem. She kept our hopes alive."

"So we kept practising every chance we could" Chanta'Rella took up the story. "And after the war was over we auditioned and got a contract. Since then we've done everything we could to get people to support the Jedi. It's the least we can do."

"What was her name?" Seha asked.

"It was Octa something. Ra, ram…"

"Octa Ramis!"

"Yes that was it. Wait, do you know her?"

"Know her? She was my Jedi Master. She trained me."

"Oh wow!" " Chanta'Rella's look of amazement returned. Her band mates had identical expressions. They were awed to be speaking to the former apprentice of the very Jedi that had saved and inspired them.

"I know. That's astral" Seha agreed.

She thought to herself, _this can't be just a co-incidence. This is the will of the Force._

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the city another discussion was also taking place.

"You're late" snapped Gault Roxo, baring his sharp teeth at the contact. He was a Devaronian, with deep red skin, and a pair of large horns. He was well aware that his species appearance tended to make others uneasy, given their resemblance to the devils of many religious faiths, and he took full advantage of this at every opportunity.

To his disappointment the contact, a short, unassuming human carrying a plain briefcase, did not react at all. He merely shrugged and said, "I couldn't risk drawing attention. In any case I am here now."

Opening his briefcase he took out three security passes which he handed over. "These will get you inside and out again. As for the rest…"

He turned and pointed to a shipping crate he had also brought. "It is fully soundproofed and fitted with a built-in air supply. With those you will be able to smuggle the targets out of the stadium without notice, providing of course that you are careful."

"Don't insult our intelligence. We'll do the job your boss is paying us for" replied Gault. His annoyance faded and he smiled unpleasantly as he asked, "what do you want done with the targets?"

"That's up to you. As long as they are silenced we don't care how."

Gault's smile broadened. He languidly extended his foot long tongue and flicked it at the air.

"I guarantee they will be silenced" he said.

Silently he added, _after all they won't be spreading any messages after we sell them into slavery._


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of the big concert and backstage was a frenzy of frantic activity with crew checking equipment and making the final preparations.

One of the technicians was a striking young redhead that had attracted a number of appreciative stares despite the plain grey jumpsuit she wore. She had gone about her work calmly and competently although she seemed to be somewhat distracted as if she was listening to something that no one else could hear.

In another part of the backstage corridors, three Devaronians made their way through the bustle, pushing a crate mounted on a hover-sled.

Gault had to fight to keep from laughing out loud. It was so easy, the forged security passes had worked perfectly and now that they were inside nobody had even noticed them. All they had to do was act as if they were meant to be there, everyone assumed that they did and thus ignored them.

_Gullible fools _he thought.

* * *

In their dressing room the members of Scarlet Starburst were going through a warm-up rehearsal. In preparation for the concert they were now dressed in sleek, black dresses. Just as they finished the last verse there was a chime at the door.

"Hello" said Janu'Jona.

"Security check. We need to perform a scan of the room to make sure there aren't any surveillance devices."

"Okay."

She opened the door and a Deveronian male entered with a hand scanner which he proceeded to sweep around the room.

"Hmm, looks clear so far" he mused.

While he provided a distraction Gault opened the crate. Inside were three blasters, all of which had been coated in a chemical that rendered them invisible to scanners. The weapons had been brought along in case something went wry and they needed to shoot their way out. He ignored those for now though and instead took out three long metal tubes, each of which had a nozzle at one end. These were Stokhli spray sticks. Originally developed for big game hunting they were just as effective against sapient bipeds. They too had been treated with the anti-scanner chemical.

He handed one stick to his other cohort and then rapped his knuckles on the crate. Hearing the signal the Devaronian with the scanner turned and caught the third stick as it was thrown to him.

_Showtime! _

Janu'Jona's eyes bulged in alarm as the Devaronian in front of her spun around brandishing a metal tube that he pointed at her. Two more Deveronians armed with identical tubes rushed into the room, smoothly closing the door behind them. Not that there was much need, most backstage crew took alternative routes to avoid disturbing the band members during last-minute rehearsals.

The three Twi'lek women were caught completely by surprise. Before they could even cry out each Devaronian pointed a spray stick at one of them and pressed the trigger. There was a sharp hissing sound and each stick fired a fine stream of grey-white spray. There was a considerable recoil from the sticks but the strong, dense-bodied Devaronians easily withstood it.

As the spray-mist reached her it congealed into a sticky goo. First her mouth was covered, muffling her cries, and then the spray was moved down, coating her torso and finally her legs. She was now wrapped almost entirely in a grey-white cocoon, with her arms stuck to her sides and her legs glued together so that she was fully immobilised. She couldn't even twitch her lekku which were now stuck to her back. Thankfully her nose was uncovered so she could still breath.

"MMNN" she cried as she struggled frantically. Unfortunately all she succeeded in doing was losing her balance and falling to the floor although thankfully the carpet was soft enough to cushion her landing. To her dismay she could see that her friends were cocooned just like she was and had also toppled over.

"MMNN! MMNN!" the three of them grunted as they thrashed about on the floor, straining desperately against their bonds. It did no good, they couldn't loosen the wrappings even slightly.

_Damn it, we're like flies caught in a web _she thought.

Gault grinned mockingly as he loomed over them, the light glinting wickedly off of his sharp teeth.

"Don't worry ladies, we don't want to hurt you" he taunted. "Why do you think we disabled the electro-shock feature on these?" he asked as he tapped a finger against his spray stick. "Damaged goods aren't worth as much."

Upon hearing that the three Twi'leks fell silent, stopped moving and stared up at him in horror.

"That's right. You three will fetch a splendid price as slaves" he said, his evil grin broadening.

Predictably they resumed their struggles with increased effort while uttering mewling sounds of protest. Their captor laughed at the sight.

_As if they actually have a chance at getting free _he thought. _That stuff's strong enough to hold a gundark. _

Gault turned to one of his men. "Bruno, get the blasters out and the merchandise crated up."

"Sure thing boss."


	4. Chapter 4

While fiddling with a piece of machinery Seha froze as she felt a surge of terror and despair in the Force. It took less than a second for her to determine where it was coming from.

She turned and sprinted down the corridors, ignoring people calls asking where she was going. There was no time to waste. She quickened her pace, easily weaving around crew and equipment. At the same time she reached into a kitbag and took out her lightsabre.

As she neared the dressing room the feelings of fear and despair she was picking up grew stronger. Now she sensed something else too. There was a deep feeling of smug satisfaction, greed and sadistic glee leaking into the Force like toxic waste.

She shoved the door open and burst in to find three blaster-toting Devaronians, two of whom were trying to bundle a squirming Chanta'Rella into a crate. Her two band-mates were on the floor. All three Twi'lek women were wrapped up in cocoons of grey-white material that muffled their protests. Upon seeing her the two Devaronians dropped their captive to the floor in surprise.

Seha ignited her lightsabre, its sky blue blade humming to life, and raised it in a firm, two-handed grip.

"Let them go, now."

The thugs were shocked but recovered quickly. One of them yelled, "Blast her!"

They opened fire, unleashing a volley of crimson bolts. Seha deflected each one easily, taking care not to accidentally send any at the members of Scarlet Starburst. The bolts slammed into the walls, leaving small, shallow craters each surrounded by a scorched ring.

"Use the spray sticks on her!" Gault yelled,

He and his goons instantly pulled the spray sticks from their belts and aimed them at her but as quick as they were, Seha was quicker. Before they could press the triggers she threw her lightsabre, using the Force to guide it through the air so that the glowing blade sliced through the metal tubes and then flew back into her hand.

There was a loud WHOOSH as the pressurised spray-mist was suddenly released. Gault and his two goons cried out in alarm as they were engulfed in a thick cloud that rapidly solidified so that within seconds they were stuck in a blob of grey-white goo that left them completely immobilised and glued to the ground..

Now it was their turn to struggle futilely and grunt angrily into the gunk that covered their mouths. "MMNN! MMNN!"

Seha laughed. "I wouldn't try to fire those blasters if I were you" she advised. "As gummed up in that stuff as they are you'd just blow up your own hands."

"GRRMN" Gault growled in fury as he glared at her, but he knew that she was right.

Her expression became serious as she turned to the band members. They were all looking up at her with eyes that shone with relief and joy.

"Hold on."

She gently helped Chanta'Rella to her feet and used her lightsabre to burn away the gooey material in a horizontal line. Her handling of her blade was so precise that she didn't even singe the fabric of the singer's dress. Once that was done she concentrated on using the Force to carefully prise the rest of it away as if she were peeling an orange. It took only a few moments for Chanta'Rella to be freed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. That was so amazing!"

Seha smiled and set about releasing the others.

"Thank you so much for saving us" said Arla'Danu once they were free.

Her friends nodded.

"Are you sure you'll be all right to go on stage?" Seha asked. "After what happened…"

"You bet we're going on" said Chanta'Rella eagerly. "We're going to go up there and tell everyone about how a Jedi rescued us from ruthless criminals."

"Speaking of which" Seha said as she glanced at the Devaronians still stuck in their blob. "Let's hand these guys over to security. CorSec will be very interested to know who they're working for."

* * *

A short while later the stadium filled with thunderous applause as Scarlet Starburst appeared on stage.

"Thank you all for coming tonight" said Janu'Jona into her microphone. "We know you're eager for the concert to begin but first we have something very important to tell you all."

The crowd listened intently as the band told them what had happened, although they avoided going into detail so as not to upset the younger fans.

"And the only reason we are here now is because of the heroic efforts of a Jedi Knight. Ladies, gentlemen and gender-indeterminate species, let's hear it for Seha Dorvald!"

The audience applauded again as Seha joined the band on stage. She smiled brightly as she listened to the cheering. Humility was important, especially for a Jedi, but she had to admit it was nice to be appreciated.

"So remember people, whatever the senate tries to spin, the Jedi are our friends and defenders. They have always been there to help and protect the galaxy and the people in it. It's up to us to help and support them in any way we can. Do you agree with that?"

The audience's cheers left no doubt that they did.

"Then let's get on with the show!"

* * *

In his office in the Jedi Academy Kyle Katarn watched the screen before him with a proud smile. Of course by itself this wouldn't be enough to solve all the problems currently faced by the Jedi Order, but it was certainly a good start.

"Great work Seha" he said quietly.

He settled back in his chair and listened as the band began to sing, letting the music help him relax from a long, hard day's work.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret base, someone else was also watching the concert. They however were definitely not smiling.

With a roar of anger, Natasi Daala jumped to her feet, drew a pistol and blasted the screen into fragments. Having removed the offending image she lowered her weapon and silently shook with fury for a moment.

"Those useless thugs" she snarled. "How could they have botched such a simple job?"

At least they wouldn't be able to be traced back to her. She had gone to great lengths to hire them through multiple intermediaries so they wouldn't be able to reveal who had hired them. Even so the plan to silence the pro-Jedi message had backfired completely.

Daala sat back down at her desk. She could not allow the Jedi to regain the rabble's favour. One way or another she would have her revenge and see the Order destroyed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for making Seha's lightsabre yet another blue blade. I know it's cliché but it just felt right.


End file.
